


Wrath of Cons

by BeccaDowski



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDowski/pseuds/BeccaDowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is a comic artist for Adventure Time. Edward Cullen is a comic writer elitist. Can they both get over their prejudice when they figure out that they are going to all the same cons? There will be a lot of nerdy laughs and pop culture references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of Cons

**Author's Note: So I was just at Emerald City Comic Con and got this idea. I kinda have an idea of where this is going and there will probably be around 10-12 chapters. We shall see where the characters go from here. I do not agree with Edward's view on comics and actually waited a total of 4 hours from the last 3 days for signatures for my Adventure Time and Fionna and Cake comics. I love all types of comics and mediums. Edward will warm up and Bella will be less judgmental.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Adventure Time, Hawkeye or any other comic characters or companies mentioned.**

Bella 

"Oh my god. Shall we take bets on what he writes or draws? I mean look his stuff, it's all color coated and labeled! I'm guessing Captain America if he's Marvel or Superman if he's DC." I snicker to Alice while I watch some guy with red hair set up across the way. He was even lining his sharpies up in rainbow order.

I mean who does that? I am lucky if I can find enough sharpies to keep up with the signings through the day. Yet there is Mr. Perfectionist lining up his little sharpie army to precision. Alice just barely glanced over as she continued to grab comics and drawings out of boxes to complete set up before the con started; while I just continued to stare waiting for some hint at what he worked on appeared. My question was soon answered when he pulled out my favorite comics and I felt my heart drop.

Here was a comic icon I worship and it was written by a complete prick. Okay maybe that was a rushed judgment but come on the man lines up his rainbow sharpies perfectly straight. How can he not be a prick? While I stand and have a mental crisis Alice finally finishes set up and comes to stand next to me and joins me. "He's kinda cute if you're into that hipster 'I only instagram sunsets and food' type." She nudges me back into this realm. "Besides stop starring the con opens in a minute, and you're taking commissions for the first 4 hours, so get ready." Just before I turn away Edward finally meets my eye and sends me on of the coldest glares I've ever received in my life.

Edward 

Jas had yet to appear and I was stuck setting up all on my own. Though I shouldn't be too surprised, I am. Not only am I shockingly surprised, but I'm pissed because I am stuck starring at the god awful Kaboom! booth all day. I do not mind Kaboom! as a publisher but I fucking hate that stupid 'Adventure Time' show and comic. I mean honestly all that show is, is an acid trip for children. Sure there are some interesting concepts expressed, but there's no real skill in the show. The art for the comic and show remind me of doodles from a teenagers journal from when they were bored in english or history.

As I had just finished lining up my sharpies in preparation for the day when I look up and narrow my eyes at some crazed looking chick from Boom. I'm sure she's an artist from the jean vest covered in patches and purple hair. The only redeeming thing about her outfit actually is the Rorschach from Watchmen t-shirt she is wearing, but the fact that she works on Adventure Time is enough to know that she is probably one of the last people I will ever actually want to converse with.

I'm sure Adventure Time is an amazing kids show, but the fact that the comic gets all this recognition for it's style is blasphemy. Comics are something sacred and I feel like their approach is moving backwards instead of forwards for comics and that bothers me. We shouldn't be rewarding going back we should rewarding moving forward. Not that I deserve their comics or anything because my work definitely still needs work, but there are other comics who were also up for illustration that were much more deserving then some 'eccentric' doodles.

As I settle into my seat just before the con starts all I can think about is how long this weekend is going to be with being stuck staring at the fucking Kaboom! vendor all weekend and the girl with the purple hair.

**AN: So is this good? Should I even continue? Let me know!**


End file.
